Insane Love
by ShipperInFandomland
Summary: Tony goes insane and the Avengers don't know what to do. When a mysterious voice tells them that his soulmate can bring him back, they try Pepper. But she's not his soulmate... P1 of the Avengers and the mysterious voice


"Tony? Tony where are you?" Steve called, running in and out of rooms. Where was he? He heard someone scream in the distance. Steve ran towards the scream, finding Clint in front of a door. "Clint, what is it?" Steve said, taking a step towards the door. Clint grabbed Steve's arm and pulled. "D-don't go in th-there." Clint said, his eyes pleading. Nat came around the corner. "Clint? Clint, what's wrong?" Nat said, pulling Clint in for a hug. Clint just sobbed in reply. "Whatever it is, is it behind that door?" Nat asked Clint, pointing at the door. Clint nodded. Nat stepped towards the door and turned the handle. Nat looked inside and gasped. She shut the door quickly and looked at Steve. "What? What is it?" Steve said, looking from Nat to Clint. "Steve, you don't want to know." ,Nat said, "Let's go. We'll get the S.H.I.E.L.D agents to look for Tony." "What?" Steve said,shoving Nat out of the doorway, "I want to see what's inside." "Steve, no!" Nat yelled as Steve opened the door.

It was an asylum room. Padded walls, padded floor, and a single bed. A single bulb hung from the ceiling. A figure was huddled up in the corner. The figure obviously had a straitjacket on. Something about the figure looked familiar. Steve walked slowly up to the figure, now determined as a man."Sir, are you alright?" Steve said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and lurched at Steve. Steve grabbed the man and pinned him to the ground. Steve looked into the man's face. Those eyes, that beard, that chin… Oh god. It was Tony. Steve let go of Tony and backed away. "T-Tony?" Steve said, looking into Tony's eyes. "ǝsɐǝlԀǝWdlǝHo┴ǝʌɐHno⅄ǝʌǝʇS!" Tony screamed. "What did they do to you?" Steve said, putting his hand on Tony's cheek. "pɐqoSsʇɹnHpɐǝHʎWǝWdlǝHǝsɐǝlԀǝʌǝʇS" Tony screamed again. Steve grabbed Tony's jacket and pulled him up. "C'mon, let's get you some help." Steve pulled Tony to the helicopter Steve had called.

Back at the tower, the Avengers locked Tony in the conference room and stared at him through a tv screen. "What should we do?" Bruce asked. "We could attempt to cure friend Stark through old Asgardian ways." Thor said. "No offence Thor, but whatever idea you have may not be the best for Tony." Steve said. The other Avengers murmured in agreement. While they were thinking, Steve's phone rang. Steve slipped it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Steve asked. "Put me on speaker." The voice at the end of the line said. "Hey guys? How do put a phone call on speaker?" Steve asked the rest of the Avengers. "Push the button on the top right." Nat said. Steve set the phone on speaker and set it on the table. "Hello Avengers." The voice said, "I see you have a problem with your friend Tony Stark." "Who is this?" Bruce asked. "That doesn't matter." The voice said, "There is a way to cure your friend." "How?" Steve asked anxiously. "His soulmate can get him to talk. Tony can tell them how to cure his illness. Good luck, Avengers." the voice said as the call ended.

"His soulmate? Who could that be?" Clint asked. "Maybe it's Pepper." Bruce said. The other Avengers nodded in agreement. Steve called Pepper and explained the situation. "She'll be here in a few minutes." Steve said after ending the call with Pepper. About half an hour later, Pepper showed up. "Where is he?" Pepper asked. "The conference room" Steve said. Pepper walked swiftly to the conference room. "It might work better if I'm the only one in there." Pepper said. "We'll go wait in the living room." Bruce said, walking to the living room. The rest of the Avengers followed suit. "Is there any way we can see what is going on in there?" Nat asked. "Yes." Bruce said, "JARVIS?" "Yes Master Banner?" JARVIS responded. "Open security feed in conference room." Bruce commanded. "Right away, sir." JARVIS said. A second later, a screen popped up.

"Tony? Tony it's me, it's Pepper." Pepper said, walking up to Tony. "no⅄ʇoNǝʌǝʇSpǝǝNIǝɹǝHno⅄ǝɹ∀ʎɥMɹǝddǝԀ" Tony said. "Tony, can you say anything normally?" Pepper asked. "dlǝHpǝǝNIʎllɐɯɹoNƃuᴉʞɐǝdSɯ∀IɹǝddǝԀ" Tony replied. Tony stood up and stared at Pepper. "T-Tony?" Pepper said nervously. Tony screamed and lurched at Pepper. Pepper screamed. Steve shot up and ran to the conference room. Steve kicked open the door and wrenched Tony off of Pepper. Pepper got up and ran out of the room. Steve threw Tony to the opposite corner and ran to the door. Just as Steve took a step out the door, he heard something. "Steve?" Tony asked.

"Steve slowly walked back into the room. "Tony?" Steve said, walking closer. "Steve help!" Tony yelled. "What do you want me to do?" Steve said. "Come closer." Tony said. Steve kneeled next to Tony. Tony screamed and yelped in pain. "Tony, what's going on?" Steve asked, looking at Tony. "I don't have much longer." Tony said. "I need you to.." Tony screamed again. "What?" Steve said frantically. "Kiss me" Tony said. "W-what?" Steve said. Tony screamed again. "Kiss me!" Tony yelled. Steve didn't know what to do. He couldn't kiss Tony! This was his friend. But on the other hand, he was Tony's was the only way to save Tony. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips on Tony's.

Tony stopped screaming. Steve pulled back and stared at Tony. Tony looked up and smiled. "You did it. You saved me." Tony said,kissing Steve again. Steve held out his hand to Tony. Tony took Steve's hand and Steve pulled him up. Steve led Tony into the living room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting. When they saw Steve and Tony, they hollered in celebration. "Yay! Friend Stark has come back!" Thor yelled. The Avengers were celebrating when Tony's phone rang. "Hello?" Tony asked. A second later Tony put the phone on speaker and held it out so the Avengers could hear. "Welcome back Tony." the voice said, "Isn't it nice to be sane?" "Thank you for helping us." Steve said, "But who are you? And how did you know how to bring Tony back?" "I am just a friend." the voice answered, "As for the second question, that is not important. Do not think this will be the last time you hear from me. Till next time, Avengers." the voice said as the line clicked, signaling the end of the call.

THE END..Or Is It?

"Who do you think the voice is? Tell me in the comments below!

P.S. Read Insane Tony's sentences upside-down!


End file.
